


Hang Out

by 123456ja



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123456ja/pseuds/123456ja
Summary: In the spur of the moment, Hanbin asks the boy of his dreams to come over for a night of Netflix and Chill, not imagining he'd ever say yes. Until suddenly, he does.





	1. Stutter

**Author's Note:**

> Please congratulate me in actually finishing this BobBin au that is not angst!! Yey!!! It has been on my drafts since December (?) as a Christmas gift to a friend but yeah, better late than never right?
> 
> Please enjoy and ignore my typos and grammar lapses

.  
.  
.  
"W-Would you like to hang out sometime? I m-mean, with me?"

The second it was out, Hanbin wanted to face-palm. Hard. The kind of hard that would knock him out cold as long as it would take all the students to leave the classroom, so he wouldn't have to endure the pitying expressions or the muffled laughs. Very much like he was forced to do right now.

God, just how loud had he said that? It seemed like every single head was turned in his direction. It wasn't hard to guess what everyone was thinking: that he was a pathetic loser who couldn't help having a nervous screaming fit when he finally had the guts to ask the boy he liked. The only silver lining was that Hanbin didn't particularly care about what any of his classmates thought. He only cared about one.

Jiwon. Kim Jiwon, the boy of his dreams.

The gorgeous raven he'd been crushing on ever since he'd laid eyes on the back of his head.

But none of that mattered anymore, now that Hanbin had fucked up his chance to ask him out like a normal human being. No, his stupid brain had decided to jump in front of him and stammer the gibberish that was sure to turn Jiwon off so bad that he'd never speak to him again. Maybe Hanbin could still ask him for a pen in like, six years' time. That was, if he was lucky and Jiwon was nice enough to forget about this embarrassing incident.

"Uhm, I-I'm sorry, I… Sorry."

Great. Now he had gone ahead and apologized. Hanbin was sure he'd reached the pinnacle of humiliation by now, and the worst thing was, he'd brought all of this on himself. If he'd only kept his mouth shut and prepared for this by studying one of those cheesy 101 guides on how to ask someone out without making a downright fool out of himself.

"Wanna try that again?"

Hanbin jolted back to the here and now, and for a second, he couldn't place whether the voice he'd just heard was a figment of his imagination. Because he knew that voice, he knew it far too well, and it sounded so much like Jiwon's that Hanbin was sure he must have misheard.

Despite that thought, Hanbin risked a glance at Jiwon, just to make sure. One of his delicate eyebrows, the same one Hanbin had thought about touching countless times, was raised in question. There was a very subtle smile playing around the corner of his mouth, and oh fuck, Hanbin's knees grew weak at the sight of it. Had he ever seen Jiwon smile before? Not that he remembered. Well, even if Hanbin's sad attempt at asking the guy out had ruined his reputation forever, he'd at least gotten to see this adorable little half-smirk on Jiwon's lips, and somehow, that made the social overkill almost worth it.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on inside your head right now, but from the look of it, it's not good, so I'll say this again. Do you want to try asking me out again?"

"A-Again?" Hanbin stuttered, confused about what he meant. But… Sure. It was not like Hanbin could fuck this up any more than he already had. His chance was gone, and if Jiwon wanted to hear him say the words all over again, he'd do it. This was probably the last time he ever talked to him, so he was down with anything that would prolong their conversation.

"Uhm… I just…," he took a deep breath and forced his eyes on Jiwon's face—which was not a good idea since that made him lose his place again—and willed his voice to sound normal. "I've been meaning to ask you if you wanted to hang out sometime, just you and me…"

Oh god, no. That sounded so wrong. Better try that again.  
"I mean, you're cool so I just thought maybe we could have some fun."

Seriously? Jiwon was cool, so maybe they could have some fun? At this point, it was probably best for everyone involved if the blackboard mounted on the wall to the right would drop and bury him beneath its weight. Anything was better than having to make it through this awkward situation, even a 130 pounds blanket of solid rock.

"Uhm, okay… That came out wrong, can I try again?" Hanbin laughed awkwardly, because honestly, whatever he did at this point wouldn't make a difference. Any sane person on this planet would be done with him after that show.

Jiwon leaned back against the front row desk and set his messenger bag on top of it.

"Sure."

Hanbin tried not to linger on the fact that Jiwon seemed to get comfortable enough to stay for at least a few more minutes. Hoping for anything at all was just plain stupid, wasn't it?

The boy ran a nervous hand through his mop of hair, laughing despite himself, because what else did he have left? Laughing was good. Laughing was better than apologizing again.

"I really suck at this, don't I?"

He met Jiwon's amused gaze and his heart missed a beat. He was so fucking beautiful, letting go of a chance to get to know him would seriously hurt. It already did.

"Honestly? Yeah, you do."

Hanbin's face drooped and he bit his lip, feeling ashamed and sad at the same time. He took a step back and hooked his fingers into the straps of his backpack, turning away.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time," he mumbled, heading straight for the exit without looking back. At least all the other students had left by now and he'd have to do his walk of shame only for Jiwon to see.

"I wasn't done," Jiwon said.

'Here we go,' Hanbin thought miserably.

"Hm?" He asked, turning slowly on his heel.

"I said yes, you suck at asking me out, but the thing is… I happen to find that ridiculously cute about you."

Hanbin stopped. He just stopped; moving, thinking, breathing. Maybe even the world as he knew it had stopped. It wouldn't have surprised him in the least. Nothing could surprise him now that Jiwon had said he found him cute. Cute!

Maybe now was the time to question his hearing. Or maybe the blackboard had crushed him earlier and what he was hearing now was the music they played in heaven. Somehow, that sounded more credible than the fact that Jiwon had really just called him cute. Granted, it was his hopelessly dorky side he'd called cute, but alone the fact that he found anything about Hanbin to be cute was enough to last the guy a lifetime.

"Uhm, I—You… I mean, t-thank you."

The boy's cheeks flushed with warmth and he knew that was the start to the blush he certainly did not need on top of everything else. He wasn't sure about what was protocol, but if he were to guess, he was probably required to say something smooth and witty in return to win Jiwon's interest. Only that his mind was blank and true to his form, he went with the first thing that came to his mind.

"So, you think I'm cute?"

Jiwon smiled and averted his gaze. His hair fell into his face, covering one of those gorgeous eyes and Hanbin felt the urge to reach out and brush it behind his ear. To his relief, he managed to restrain himself before he could make another gaffe. The boy leaned back on his palms and trained his gaze on Hanbin once more, slim legs dangling back and forth beneath the desk he was now sitting on.

"And what if I do? What would happen?"

"Then hang out with me. Get to know me. Because I happen to find you much more than just cute."

Jiwon did it again—this tiny twist of his lips, which Hanbin came to think of as the boy's very own way of smiling. Other than that, his expression was very much unreadable, which was only one of the feats that had drawn Hanbin to him in the first place.

The boy skipped from the desk, so gracefully that Hanbin felt like the definition of a klutz next to him, and took a few steps in Hanbin's direction. The latter barely had time to register Jiwon moving close enough to breathe the same air as him when soft lips brushed his earlobe.

"See?" Jiwon whispered, his voice smooth and dark and perfectly seductive, "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

"Uhh…" Nothing coherent would leave Hanbin's mouth, but then again, it was not as if he'd have been able to do anything but moan, or maybe full on groan. Not when the boy of his dreams was touching him with those lush lips Hanbin had spent hours admiring from afar; whispering things into his ear that sounded so much like an incentive. All it took was having Jiwon close, and suddenly, he became the center of gravity. Everywhere they touched tingled, from their chests that were brushing just so, to Hanbin's shoulders Jiwon used to hold onto as he was standing to reach the other boy's ear.

Just when Hanbin thought his crotch was growing hard enough to actually poke Jiwon, the boy took a step back and looked up at dazed dark eyes.

"Well?" Jiwon asked. 

Hanbin's attention snapped from his nether regions to Jiwon, where it was supposed to be, and he breathed, "Please go out with me."

"Just tell me when and where."

"Anytime. I'm free whenever you want me to be."

Jiwon smirked. "I like that answer. How about Saturday?"

"Yes! This Saturday is fine! Do you want to come over?"

'Way to go, Hanbin. Why not ask someone you genuinely like to come over for your first date, you know, just to complete your image of being a needy idiot who's only looking to get into the guy's pants?'

"Uh, okay, wait… That's a stupid idea, how about we make that going for coffee instead?"

Jiwon appraised Hanbin for a second, and then bit his lip. Hanbin already knew that this little gesture would be the death of him. He wanted to be the one biting that pretty lip, preferably until it was all pink and swollen.

"Actually, I like your first suggestion. I've had a killer week, so some Netflix and chill at your place sounds quite tempting."

"Uh… You're serious? I mean, y-yes! Sure! I'd like that," Hanbin babbled on. He had no idea what just happened, but thankfully, he'd have two more days to figure it out.


	2. Netflix and Chill

.  
.  
Saturday

Hanbin woke at the crack of dawn, hours before he'd set his alarm. To say he had gotten anything that resembled proper sleep would have been the exaggeration of the century. In fact, he'd laid in his bed for hours on end, staring at the ceiling above and wondering how in the world someone like him had managed to score a date with Kim Jiwon. He was the prettiest boy in the entire school (by far), and Hanbin knew there were at least ten people who were interested in him. Because he'd been eagerly listening in on any conversation involving Jiwon, he also knew that despite having plenty of dating offers to choose from, he'd never accepted one. Which left the question why he had said yes to Hanbin.

Pathetic, stammering Hanbin, who hadn't even been able to ask him out without insinuating something intimate he didn't even mean to. Just thinking about the other day drove a searing hot blush to Hanbin's face. Usually, he wasn't even the type to stutter and babble when talking to others, but with Jiwon, it was different. He was different. Originally, he had never meant to say anything. To him, it had been obvious that Jiwon was way out of his league, so he'd accepted it and chosen to do his quiet ogling and secret daydreaming from afar.

But then. Then that fateful day after class had happened, the one two days ago when Hanbin's brain had decided to take the initiative without consulting him first. It was so cheesy, too. It had been the last ten minutes of class, and Hanbin's attention had drifted from English to something much more compelling. Jiwon hadn't been paying attention to class, either. He'd been drawing intricate designs on his notepad, his eyes fixed on his work. There was this small wrinkle of concentration between his thin eyebrows, and Hanbin remembered feeling the desire to smooth it out with his fingertips. He hadn't looked hot (okay, debatable) or cheerful or nice. He hadn't even been smiling. But he had looked concentrated and intense and fierce, and damn, maybe it was exactly what had made Hanbin reconsider. When Jiwon had passed by his desk and dropped his pen, bending down to retrieve it from where it had rolled by Hanbin's shoes, his brain had short-circuited and he'd jumped up to his feet, right in front of the raven. The rest was history.

Hanbin rolled over in bed, resting his head on top of his arm. He had taken care of everything he could think of: food, drinks, blankets, pillows. He'd cleaned the entire apartment (his parents ran a business and were currently out of town to open a new store, thank god), he'd even changed his sheets. For what reason exactly, he didn't know. What he wanted was to be prepared for every eventuality. What he wanted even more was for this date to be perfect, but with his budding nerves, he knew nothing could be guaranteed. He'd just have to stay relaxed, right? It couldn't be that hard, Hanbin was basically the epitome of calm and collected.

As if.

He was the exact opposite of all those things, but for today, he'd have to try. This date meant a lot to him, and he wanted to impress Jiwon, not scare him off for good. The brunet stayed in bed for a few more hours, browsing his phone and thinking about Jiwon. When mid-morning rolled around, he got out of bed to brush his teeth and comb his hair. He had another few hours to kill before Jiwon would show up here, so he decided it was probably a good idea to get rid of some of the nervous energy buzzing through his body, and what better way to do that than with some exercise? He got his shorts and Nikes, and was off for a nice, long run.

6:55, 6:56… 6:59.

Hanbin had long since chucked his comfortable place on the sofa to go stand in the hallway, checking the peephole and listening to footsteps outside. Yes, he was a total creep but even knowing that wasn't enough to make him change his ways. Something was pulling him here, as if some part of him knew this was where he could be as close to Jiwon as possible. Just one more minute until they were set to meet up. Just one more minute until Hanbin got to see him stepping through this door and into his home.

The bell rang. Hanbin glanced at the clock next to the door to find it was 7 p.m., on the minute. He was right on time. Of course, being punctual was an awesome ability, but Hanbin couldn't help feeling excited about the fact that Jiwon was not even a minute late for their date.

The brunet took a deep breath and smelled his shirt, even though he'd taken the longest shower in existence and was sure to be all nice and soft, plus smelling of something called 'Oaty Creamy Dreamy.'

He gave a confident nod and opened the door, only to be hit by the veritable storm that was Kim Jiwon. Hanbin couldn't decide whether the boy standing on his doorstep looked drop-dead gorgeous or smokin' hot, but quickly concluded it must be a combination of both. He wore ripped (repeat: ripped) skinny jeans that left most of his knees bare, and a leather jacket over a simple white shirt. Hanbin wouldn't have betted on it, but at first glance, the shirt seemed to be a bit sheer around his nipple area, a tiny little fact that made Hanbin almost cream his pants right there in the hallway. On second glance though, the brunet quickly realized it was only his wishful imagination playing tricks on him.

"Wow," he blurted. Smooth.

Jiwon smiled his little smile and pushed his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "I'm guessing you like what you see?"

Hanbin opened and closed his mouth like a fish as he tried to come up with a reply that wouldn't suggest just dropping the act and heading straight for his bedroom. Now was the time to stop thinking with his damn dick and make use of the chance to get to know the guy behind that pretty face.

"If like is enough to describe how I feel about this," he made a sweeping gesture with his hand, "then yes. I like it."

Jiwon watched Hanbin closely, then smirked and nodded towards the door Hanbin was occupying. "Won't you ask me to come in?"

"Well, actually... There's something you have to do to get in, something like a secret handshake. Sorry, I know it's silly, but I can't make exceptions."

Jiwon's dark eyes widened for the fraction of a second before he laughed and crossed his arms, playing along. "Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"Well... It's a kiss."

"A kiss?" Jiwon asked incredulously, his eyebrow puckering. "Seems a little intimate for a secret handshake, doesn't it?"

Hanbin shrugged. "It's as intimate as you want it to be. You choose the place."

"I choose the place?" Jiwon asked thoughtfully. "So it can be anywhere I want?"

"Anywhere," Hanbin confirmed. His heart was pounding like crazy and he wondered how in the world he was capable of acting all smooth when in reality, he was shaking like a leaf in fall.

The raven put a finger to his lips in contemplation before he nodded again and stepped closer. Hanbin did an internal scream and forced down the impending freak-out.

The brunet watched as Jiwon reached out slowly, his fingertips wiggling the tiniest bit as if he was actually excited to touch Hanbin, and then skin met skin and Hanbin felt the literal spark every sappy chick flick talked about.

Hanbin released an embarrassing little gasp, his eyes turning heavy-lidded while he was captured by the feel of Jiwon"s fingertips, which brushed his arm and wandered down towards his wrist in one feather-light stroke. They left goose bumps on skin wherever they went, and Jiwon seemed to be as entranced by Hanbin's reaction as the boy himself was. Pale, slender fingers wrapped softly around Hanbin's wrist, giving a light squeeze that made Hanbin literally weak in the knees. Jiwon raised the brunet's hand to his mouth—closer and closer to those gorgeous pink lips—and Hanbin held his breath. The raven's gaze never strayed from his; his eyes burning with something Hanbin couldn't quite decipher. Jiwon took hold of Hanbin's fingers with his free hand and opened them up to bare his palm. Hanbin gasped again, much louder than before.

When Jiwon's lips finally touched the other boy's palm, he closed his eyes and so did Hanbin. The moment was heady, intoxicating even. Hanbin never wanted it to stop. He'd never imagined a kiss on the palm could blow him away like this, but for Jiwon, it seemed so easy. As if he knew exactly what to do to drive Hanbin positively crazy with desire. As if he knew him.

The brunet was stunned. And he was still stunned long after Jiwon had stopped, not even noticing that he had pulled back and Hanbin's hand hung weirdly in the air.

"Hanbin?"

"Hm? Oh!" Hanbin opened his eyes, but his hazy mind refused to grasp the situation just yet, so he just smiled like an idiot and mouthed "wow" over and over again. He closed his fingers around his palm and cradled it to his chest, continuing his stupid grinning. "Well... I'm so gonna save that one for later."

There was a soft rosé, just the slightest bit of color on Jiwon's cheeks in response. It almost seemed like a blush, if Hanbin didn't know better. Still, it made the raven look all the more beautiful and Hanbin wondered what he had to do to see more of that pretty blush on Jiwon's cheeks.

"Have I passed the test now?" Jiwon smirked.

"Yeah... With flying colors," Hanbin whispered, dazed, his mind still stuck on that sweet kiss that seemed to tingle on his palm.

The brunet stepped aside and held the door open for Jiwon to enter. After taking his shoes off, Hanbin gave him a quick tour of the apartment before they returned back to the sofa. An abundance of food and drinks had already been set out, and there was a mountain of pillows and blankets piled on the soft leather sofa. It was perfect for a movie night, and luckily, Jiwon seemed to agree.

"You thought of everything," he said, letting his eyes run over all the stuff Hanbin had set out for them.

Hanbin laughed uncertainly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't know what you liked, so I got a lot of different things. I hope that's okay. Personally, I can't do movie nights without a blanket fort and tons of pillows. What about you?"

"Well, I don't do movie nights too often, but if I do... I'd do it like this."

Hanbin grinned, pleased with his decision to go all out on the preparations.

"So, do you want to start?"

"Yep, let's!"

Hanbin grabbed one end of the blanket and lifted it for Jiwon to sit on. Once he did, Hanbin covered his lap with the blanket. Jiwon took the blanket and pulled it all the way up to his chin. Hanbin couldn't help but smile at the display. Jiwon sitting on his sofa, wrapped in a fluffy white blanket and smirking up at him. God, Hanbin could really get used to this.

"You coming?"

Apparently, the brunet had been staring quite a bit already, so he snapped out of it and nodded enthusiastically, taking a seat next to Jiwon with his own blanket, careful to keep the required distance. He didn't want to come across as pushy, his little 'entrance test' excluded.

Hanbin reached out and turned on the TV, clicking on the Netflix app. While the red N showed up on the screen, along with a progress bar, he turned to look at Jiwon.

"So, what are you in the mood for?"

"Anything, really. Just not a horror movie."

Damn. There went Hanbin's plan of watching a horror movie to have Jiwon cling onto him.

"Really? Why not?"

"I find them boring," Jiwon said, shrugging.

"Boring? No way! Then you've never seen a real shocker. I know just the one, trust me. Though we can still watch something else if you want."

Jiwon contemplated for a second, biting his lip. Hanbin gulped.

"Okay. I'll give you the chance to convince me of the opposite."

Hanbin clapped his hands excitedly and bounced in his seat. His friend Jinhwan had told him about some movie that was the scariest shit in existence, hands down and if Jinhwan said that, there had to be something to it. So for now, Hanbin's plan to have Jiwon use his shoulder to hide from the gruesomeness of the movie was back on track.

Hanbin browsed through the horror section until he found what he'd been looking for.

"It?" Jiwon asked. "The one with the clown?"

"Exactly! Have you seen it?"

"Nope."

"I went to try and sneak in to see it in the theater, but suddenly, they were checking ID's. I totally got caught with my pants down, it was terrible. They sent me home, and everyone there saw it," Hanbin snickered. What a colossal blunder that had been, though now it made for a good story at least.

Jiwon snorted, a sound Hanbin found utterly adorable. "Pants down, huh? Can't say I'd have minded seeing that."

Hanbin blushed despite himself, trying to reason that what Jiwon had just said was not an innuendo of some sort.

"Y-You want chips?" He stammered, attempting to chase away the mental image of him naked from the waist down while Jiwon ate him up with his eyes.

"Sure, do you have something spicy?"

"Yep, here! Pringles Xtreme spicy enough for you?"

Jiwon grinned and took the box from Hanbin. "Just perfect."

Hanbin smiled as he watched the raven dig in. When he looked up from his snack, their gazes met and Hanbin quickly looked away, pressing the play button for the movie to start.

The first scene already got Hanbin good, about halfway into the movie he was strung tight and jumping at every little sound, while Jiwon just sat there like calm personified, munching away on his chips and sipping on his Pepsi.

"Woah! Shit! Holy fuck! Oh my god!" Hanbin was sweating bullets and he wished he could turn the lights back on without appearing like a total loser. His screaming alone was embarrassing enough, but at this point he was already too riled up to recover his poise. This movie was fucking scary.

After a particularly disturbing scene, Hanbin came up for air from between his blankets and hit the 'pause' button, catching his breath.

"Oh god, I need a break. This movie is really too much, isn't it?"

Turning his head, he noticed that Jiwon was watching him, and if his amused expression was anything to go by, he'd been watching for quite some time now. Hanbin flushed a vicious red and hid his face in the blanket.

"I'm so lame," he said, his voice muffled by the blanket. "I'm sorry, it's not that I'm scared, it's just... Okay, actually, I am scared shitless. Sorry."

He lifted his head a bit, so only his eyes were visible, seeking Jiwon who seemed to try his best not to break into laughter at Hanbin's multiple hilarious reactions to the movie.

"Hey, calm down. It's fine. It's actually funny to watch," Jiwon chuckled. He put a hand on Hanbin's shoulder as if to comfort him, unknowing that the sweet gesture had a totally different effect on the brunet.

"Ugh, how can I calm down after seeing that? I'm scarred for life."

"Maybe you just need a good distraction?" Jiwon mused.

"What kind of distraction would be effective enough to get my mind off this damn movie?" Hanbin pouted.

"You can't think of anything?" Something about the atmosphere had changed, Hanbin felt it. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was. Whatever it might be, he decided to just go with the flow without thinking too much.

"Well, maybe... I mean, if you'd kiss me, that would definitely distract me real good..." He laughed self-consciously and blushed, feeling stupid. "That would be, well... I mean, that's... Nevermind. I'm just kiddin—"

Whatever Hanbin wanted to say was cut off by the feeling of soft, plush lips on his own. Within a second, his mind caught up to what was happening, and right after that, he thought he might actually faint. Which wouldn't even have been that bad, considering he'd fall right into Jiwon's lap if he did, and God, he couldn't imagine a better place than Jiwon's lap right now.

Except maybe... His lips. His lips, which were presently moving against Hanbin's, warm and sweet and so fucking perfect. No dream Hanbin had ever conjured about Jiwon's lips was better than the honest-to-goodness reality. The reality he got to experience first hand, in this very moment.

When Jiwon's lips parted, the tip of his tongue dipping out to lick the corner of Hanbin's mouth, the brunet felt something inside him snap—probably his control or his ability to hold back, he didn't know. What he did know though, was that it was suddenly impossible not to touch Jiwon, not to kiss him back with all the fervor he'd been trying to suppress all this time.

He reached up to cup Jiwon's face, deepening the kiss with a sloppy flick of his tongue. Jiwon crept closer, erasing the distance between them and grabbing the hair on Hanbin's neck to guide his lips back to his own. The kiss was all tongues and teeth at first, both too hungry and rough to care about taking it slow. A soft moan escaped Jiwon's lips when Hanbin fumbled for his butt beneath the blanket to lift him up and pull him on his lap, and Hanbin felt desire for the boy straddling his hips shoot into every crevice of his body. The raven's arms looped around the brunet's neck, his fingers slipping into that luscious mess of chocolate brown, alternating between playing and pulling the soft strands. Hanbin's hands traveled to Jiwon's hips, holding on with a force that made Jiwon gasp into the other boy's mouth.

"Ahh, Hanbin, damn..." Kiwon breathed, his hips beginning to rut against Hanbin's, making him feel the hardness that matched his own.

Hanbin's hands moved up, just beneath the hem of Jiwon's shirt and when he met soft, warm skin, he moaned unabashedly, a hot shock zapping through his fingertips. He could feel his cock throbbing against Hanbin's; could feel that the raven riding his lap was just as aroused as he was. All he wanted was to get rid of their clothes; to feel every inch of Jiwon on every inch of himself, to press length to length and make a sticky mess Hanbin would love to clean with his mouth afterwards. He wanted to wrap Jiwon around his body and take him to his bedroom. He yearned to lay him down atop fresh sheets and spread those creamy thighs to reveal that soft skin Hanbin was dying to ruin with his lips.

His hand wandered further up, his palm pressing in between Jiwon's shoulder blades. The motion made the raven's shirt ride up in the back, baring his delicious spine.

"Hanbin," Jiwon murmured, his voice barely recognizable in his state of helpless arousal. "Can I...?"

He tugged on Jiwon's shirt to emphasize that he wanted it gone. Jiwon groaned and kissed Hanbin again, before he pulled away and nodded.

The brunet slipped his hands beneath Jiwon's shirt and pulled it over his head, taking those wet lips again as soon as the boy's face reappeared below the fabric. The shirt fell carelessly to the floor and Hanbin all but whimpered when he laid eyes on that perfect, smooth chest. He didn't waste another moment, too impatient to admire, needing to taste instead. The tip of his tongue sneaked out from between kiss-swollen lips, circling one of Jiwon's pink nipples. Soft vibrations tingled from Jiwon's skin across Hanbin's lips, and he unconsciously released a breath of air that brushed over the raven's nub, making it stand at attention.

"Oh god, Hanbin... Mmmh fuck, yes." Jiwon's nails dragged across the back of Hanbin's neck almost painfully as the brunet's lips closed around one tight nipple and gave it a long suck. Jiwon pushed his chest further into Hanbin's touch, wanting more; more lips, more touch, more Hanbin.

The boy complied willingly, squeezing the second nipple between his fingers, twisting and turning it, while he continued to lavish the other one with suckles and tender bites. Hanbin had just begun sucking on the nipple he'd neglected until now, when Jiwon's hand closed around his crotch, ripping a loud moan from his throat.

"You're so hard," Jiwon whispered, fingers teasing the rigid bulge throbbing against his palm.

"And whose fault is that?" Hanbin groaned into Jiwon's skin, leaving a line of little kisses along the expanse of Jiwon's chest before nipping his delicate collarbone.

"You tell me. Who decided to go and act so damn cute about a silly horror movie?" Jiwon smirked, fingers carding through chestnut hair.

"Hmmm, so you still think I'm cute?" Hanbin joked, hugging Jiwon close to his chest and looking up at his beautifully flushed face.

"Among other things," the raven snickered.

Hanbin sighed against Jiwon's skin, his arms wrapping tightly around the boy's middle.

"Jiwon."

"Hmm?"

"Jiwon."

"What is it?"

"Would you... Stay the night?"

The brunet felt the urge to smack a hand over his mouth in an attempt to shove the question back in. But when he thought about it again, he realized he wouldn't take it back, even if he got the chance to. It was too much to ask, way too much, and he knew it. Yet he had to try.

Falling asleep with Hanbin, waking up to see his gorgeous face first thing in the morning... It was a dream he longed to have come true, and if there was a way he could make it, he had to try.

Jiwon wiggled on Hanbin's lap, laughing when he groaned in response to having his still-clothed erection teased again. Slim fingers tiptoed along the curve of Hanbin's shoulder, warm lips pressing to his ear.

"I don't know about that... I mean, where would I sleep?"

"Wherever you want. The sofa, the bed... Me?" Hanbin made his best puppy eyes and threw in a long kiss for good measure.

"You?" Jiwon snickered. He gave his pelvis another wiggle, feeling Hanbin's cock twitch in interest through his jeans. "Seems a bit hard, though."

Hanbin blushed and then dropped his hands to squeeze Jiwon's plump ass cheeks. "So cheeky. You're lucky I'm not demanding you take responsibility for making this cozy sleeping surface right here too hard to use."

They looked at each other for a second, and then, they both broke out in laughter. It was the kind of laughter that wouldn't stop, no matter how hard they willed it to. Whenever they caught sight of the other, they'd laugh again. It took a few long moments for them to calm down enough to actually speak, although a few stray giggles remained.

"God," Hanbin whispered, looking up at Jiwon. His eyes sparkled so gorgeously, more alive than Hanbin had ever seen them before. He cupped the raven's cheeks and guided his face down until their foreheads touched. "You're amazing. You're so much better than every daydream I ever had about you."

"Yeah, well... This daydreaming about me thing you had going on, I thought it would never move past that point without a little push."

Hanbin perked up, interest more than piqued.

"You knew? All this time, you knew?"

"I had a clue. Let's be honest, you weren't exactly subtle about it."

Well, Hanbin thought that aside from a few slip ups (like that one time he'd drawn the perfect angle of Jiwon's ass while he was bending down to sweep the classroom floor, and Jiwon had turned around and seen), he actually had been pretty subtle. Turned out he wasn't as smooth as he'd wanted to believe.

"I guess I wasn't," Hanbin pouted, burying his face in the crook of Jiwon's neck and relishing his lovely scent.

"Hey," Jiwon said, kissing the top of Hanbin's head. "I'm glad you didn't hide it. If you did... I wouldn't have known whether the guy I liked liked me back."

One second. It took one second for the penny to drop, and another one for Hanbin's cardiac arrest to taper down.  
When it did, he grabbed Jiwon by the shoulders and switched their positions, pushing him down into the scrumptious mountain of pillows and blankets.

"What?!" He half-screamed, "I—Y-You—I mean... What?!"

Stormy eyes looked up at fiery ones, a slow smile spreading over Jiwon's lips. "You really didn't know, did you? There's actually a limit to how dense someone can be, you know. I like you, Hanbin. And I've liked you from the start, all this time. Ever since I first talked to you and you told me that you actually hated somewhat curly hair, but seeing me with one had changed your mind about them. You just... Never noticed. The pen drop thing right next to your desk the other day? Yeah... Not really a coincidence."

"Oh, God. Oh. GOD." Hanbin released Jiwon's shoulders from his grip and sat up, his eyes wandering aimlessly around the room as he tried to process the bomb Jiwon had just dropped.

He'd liked him? From the start? He'd liked Hanbin while Hanbin had all but adored him, and he'd have never guessed. Jiwon was just... Jiwon. He was too good for someone like Hannin, and yet still, he'd said yes to this date with him, he'd kissed him, he'd allowed Hanbin to touch him... There was no doubt his words were true. The thing was just that they were too good to be true.

Almost. Almost, because Hanbin wanted to believe them. He wanted to believe them more than he wanted to take his next breath, and that was why he just did. And when he did, it was like a dam was breaking within him, releasing a veritable flood of happiness into his system.

He smiled at Jiwon, a one hundred mega watt smile, and leaned down to hug him tight. With his other hand, he pulled the blanket over them, cuddling Jiwon beneath until he laughed and begged for air.

"I still liked you first though," Hanbin whispered against the raven's lips, before kissing him with all the love he felt rushing through his veins. "Just for the record."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
